The Drowsy Chaperone
The Drowsy Chaperone is a Tony Award-winning "musical within a comedy" with music and lyrics by Lisa Lambert and Greg Morrison, and a book by Bob Martin and Don McKellar. History The show was originally created as a bachelor party gift to Bob Martin and his wife Janet Van de Graaff in 1998. Seeing potential in the show, it was then taken and reworked for the Toronto Fringe Festival the following year, and featured Bob Martin as Man In Chair. Chaperone was such a success, that it was moved to the Theatre Passe Muraille that fall, and then reworked and moved to the Winter Garden theatre in 2001. Following sold-out runs at the Winter Garden, the show was featured as part of the New York's National Alliance for Musical Theatre's Festival in 2004. In 2005, a pre-Broadway run performed, once again to sold-out audiences, at the Ahmanson Theatre in Los Angeles. The show then transferred to the Marquis Theatre in New York, beginning previews on April 3, 2006 and opening officially on May 1, 2006. Sypnosis The Drowsy Chaperone displays a fictional musical of the same name, sprung to life in the living room of Man In Chair as he plays the original cast recording of the show. Characters include the bride and groom, Robert Martin and Janet Van de Graaff, the best man George, Broadway producer Feldzieg, aspiring actress Kitty, Latin lover Aldolpho, two gansgters disguised as pastry chefs, Mrs. Tottendale, Underling, Trix the Aviatrix, and Man In Chair's favorite character, the drowsy chaperone to Janet. The characters all gather to attend a wedding, but with the discovery that Robert can easily fall in love with another woman, a plot twist emerges and Janet must find the meaning of true love. Original Broadway Cast *Bob Martin as Man in Chair *Troy Britton Johnson as Robert Martin *Sutton Foster as Janet Van de Graaff *Beth Leavel as The Drowsy Chaperone *Eddie Korbich as George *Lenny Wolpe as Feldzieg *Jennifer Smith as Kitty *Danny Burnstein as Aldolpho *Jason Kravitz as Gangster #1 *Garth Kravitz as Gangster #2 *Georgia Engel as Mrs. Tottendale *Edward Hibbert as Underling *Kecia Lewis-Evans as Trix Awards & Nominations Wins are indicated in italics. *'2006 Outer Critics Circle Awards' **Outstanding Broadway Musical **''Outstanding New Score'' **''Outstanding Supporting Actress'' - Beth Leavel **Outstanding Choreography **''Outstanding Set Design'' **''Outstanding Costume Design'' *'2006 Drama Desk Awards' **''Oustanding Musical'' **Outstanding Actor in a Musical - Bob Martin **Outstanding Actress in a Musical - Sutton Foster **Outstanding Featured Actor in a Musical - Eddie Korbich **''Outstanding Featured Actress in a Musical'' - Beth Leavel **Outstanding Director of a Musical - Casey Nicholaw **Outstanding Choreography - Casey Nicholaw **''Outstanding Music'' - Lisa Lambert and Greg Morrison **''Outstanding Lyrics'' - Lisa Lambert and Greg Morrison **''Outstanding Book *'2006 Tony Awards' **Best Musical **Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical - Bob Martin **Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical - Sutton Foster **Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical - Danny Burstein **''Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical'' - Beth Leavel **Best Direction of a Musical - Casey Nicholaw **Best Choreography - Casey Nicholaw **Best Orchestrations - Larry Blank **''Best Book of a Musical'' - Bob Martin and Don McKellar **''Best Original Score Written for the Theatre'' - Lisa Lambert and Greg Morrison **''Best Scenic Design of a Musical'' - David Gallo **''Best Costume Design of a Musical'' - Gregg Barnes **Best Lighting Design of a Musical - Ken Billington and Brian Monahan Category:Broadway musicals Category:Tony Award winning musicals